


Why Do You Feel So Down?

by spac3bar7end3r



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bartender Ben Solo, F/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spac3bar7end3r/pseuds/spac3bar7end3r
Summary: Ben walked away to get the order from the other customers. However, he still looked back at Rey sometimes.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Why Do You Feel So Down?

**Author's Note:**

> short fic for prompt: “Can you stay?”

“Give me the same as hers and make her a new one as well.” The stranger ordered Ben, who was currently chatting with Rey about the last episode of the same show they just watched last night. Ben looked up, gradually stopped smiling. He squinted his eyes at Rey who sat on the bar stool at the other side of the bar. She just nodded and turned her head to grin at the other man.

“Hi.” The man grinned back. He looked like someone who just came from work; A businessman with a great smile.

“Hi.” Rey smiled awkwardly. She was opening her mouth trying to say something, so Ben shifted away, allowing them to have private space. Rey glanced at Ben for a split second before going back to that stranger.

Ben prepared drinks for them then handing the drinks to Phasma who already knew about Ben’s pathetic crush to the college girl who was a regular at the bar they worked at.

Ben walked away to get the order from the other customers. However, he still looked back at Rey sometimes. She just sat there, being her pretty self and all the guys just fell in love with her.

Rey was not like the other girls around here. She looked tough. She was not that girly but her smile and her unique facial features made her stand out from the crowd. Then after she spoke with an accent, boom, crush guaranteed.

Ben was also a victim. The first time Rey came here she was with her group of friends. They still came here frequently but lately it was her alone, sitting at the bar.

Every time she came they would be a guy or two coming up to her. Ben tried not to look because he didn’t want to spoil his mood and made the customer cry. Plus, he didn’t want to see if Rey would go home with anyone.

Ben thinks she was cute the first time he saw her but when they talked he realized he really liked her. She was funny, witty and any positive words Ben could think, but at the end of the day she still went to the other place without him.

Ben grumpily took a smoke break. He stood outside the bar, back leaning on the wall while watching drunk people talk with each other.

A small body creeping toward him. Ben turned his head and saw Rey furrowed her brows.

“Why? Did that guy do anything to you?” 

“No.” Rey shook her head then decided to lean on the wall as well.

“Try to sober up?” Ben blew the smoke out. The girl slowly watched it dispersed in the air.

“Nah, you know it was nothing. Almost a non-alcoholic drink.” Rey squinted her eyes. “Since you made it yourself.”

“Yup,” Ben agreed. He threw the cigarette on the ground and stepped on it. “Tell me why do you look so down. It doesn’t look good on you.” Ben lied. No matter what expression Rey had, it always looked good on her.

“It’s just...whenever I come here, there's always some douchebag trying to talk with me or asking me to go back to their place.”

“I thought you liked that?”

“What?!” Rey raised her voice as high as she could while looking at Ben incredulously. “Are you crazy?”

Ben raised his eyebrows, not understanding what was going on.

“Then why do you always come here? I thought you were looking for someone.”

“ _I am,_ ” Rey said exasperatedly. “But that someone is you. I like you. I’ve never wanted to go out with any guys who came up to me at all.”

“Oh.” Ben raised his eyebrows, looking at Rey as if he could not believe it. She was smiling shyly under the neon light. Her face shone with red light. She looked beautiful.

“I thought you only want to be friends with me. I’m awkward. I don’t know how to have a small talk. I have issues—”

“I don’t want to be friends with you,” Rey said then added, “I want to kiss you. I want to be with you. I want to be with you instead of _those guys_.”

“But-er, well, I,” Ben spluttered. He could not understand what was happening at all.

“Or...you don't feel the same? God, this is embarrassing.” Rey blushed as she tried to move away.

“No! No….wait, I mean, I **do** feel the same. I like you.” Ben rubbed his hands on his pants nervously, cursing himself inside for being a nervous mess.

He swallowed before looking up asking, “Can you stay? My shift is almost over now.”

“I know.” Rey smiled brightly. “Yes, I can.”


End file.
